The Targaryen of District 4's Tribute Tiers (Season 1)
For the entire list of tributes created by The Targaryen of District 4, please visit the The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes page. This is the list of Season 1 tributes that have been created by The Targaryen of District 4, placed in different tiers (and the theme of those tiers change every season). The tributes are placed into the tiers based on whether they meet the personal criteria for each tier or not. Length of backstory/personality etc doesn't really matter. Tiers are being used for organisation. This is part of TTOD4's personal renovation/clean slate project. For Season 1, all of the tributes have been placed under 14 tiers, which are named after the main Greek gods and goddesses. The representative colour for Season 1 overall is green. This is why the template for Season 1 is green. 'The Tiers ' *Zeus *Poseidon *Hades *Hephaestus *Hestia *Athena *Ares *Aphrodite *Hera *Demeter *Artemis *Apollo *Dionysus *Hermes 'Icons' 'Criteria for each Tier ' Please note that this criteria may not always be the case. There can be exceptions in each of the tiers. 'The Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades Tiers' *These tiers will consist of mainly my best, most popular and most successful tributes. *Victors will be put into these tiers too. *Tributes in these tiers are usually beautiful and dangerous, with talent at weaponry and hand to hand combat. They also usually have had traumatic pasts. *Tributes of these tiers can be loners or in any alliance. 'Hephaestus and Hestia Tiers' *These tiers will consist of my good natured and innocent tributes. *Tributes in these tiers are usually average/not very good (looking) in terms of appearance and fighting/weaponry skills, but are kind and hard-working. They also usually have okay/kind of traumatic pasts. *Tributes of these tiers are normally loners. 'Athena Tier' *This tier will consist of my intelligent tributes. *Tributes in this tier are usually pretty and good at weaponry and hand to hand combat. They also usually have okay pasts. *Tributes of the Athena tier are normally loners or Anti-Careers. 'Ares and Aphrodite Tiers' *This tier will consist of my dramatic/flirtatious tributes. *Ares and Aphrodite Tiers tributes may sometimes be connected with each other romantically (paralleling Ares and Aphrodite). *Like those in The Big Three tiers, people in these tiers are usually beautiful and dangerous, as well as flirtatious, with talent at weaponry and hand to hand combat. *The pasts of tributes in these tiers are normally dramatic and eventful, rather than traumatic. *Tributes of the Ares and Aphrodite tiers are normally Careers. 'Hera Tier' *This tier will consist of my loved up tributes. *Those in the Hera tier are normally in relationships or even engaged/married. *People in these tiers can vary in appearance and skill in hand to hand combat and weaponry. *The pasts of those in the Hera tier will normally focus on love and are normally happy. *Tributes of this tier can be loners or in any alliance. 'Demeter and Artemis Tiers' *This tier will consist of my kick-ass/headstrong tributes. *Tributes in these tiers may have some sort of connection to nature/plants. *Tributes in the Artemis tier may be related/twin siblings to those in the Apollo tier. *People in these tiers are usually pretty and skilled in weaponry, normally with the bow and arrows. Their hand to hand combat skills can vary. *Tributes of this tier are usually loners, but may join an alliance sometimes. *The pasts of tributes in these tiers are normally eventful and full of action. 'Apollo and Dionysus Tiers' *This tier will consist of my musical/calm and laidback tributes. *Tributes in these tiers are usually funny, musical and laidback. *They usually have a connection to wine as well. *Those in the Apollo tier may be related/twin siblings to those in the Artemis tier. *The appearance and hand to hand combat/weaponry skills of people in these tiers can vary. *Alliances of those in these two tiers can vary. *The pasts of tributes in these tiers can also vary. 'Hermes Tier' *This tier will consist of my secretive tributes. *Tributes in these tiers normally do whatever they can to conceal their identities. *Like those in the Apollo and Dionysus tiers, appearance, hand to hand combat/weaponry skills, alliances and the pasts of tributes in this tier can vary. *Tributes in this tier may also have a connection to the following: crime (specifically thievery), travel, communication, wit, sports and invention. *This tier will also act as a bonus tier. If I have a very hard time placing a tribute into a tier and I feel like they shouldn't be an exception in another tier, they will be placed in this tier. 'Zeus Tier' 'Poseidon Tier' 'Hades Tier' References 'Hephaestus Tier' 'Hestia Tier' 'Athena Tier' References 'Ares Tier' 'Aphrodite Tier' References 'Hera Tier' 'Demeter Tier' References 'Artemis Tier' 'Apollo Tier' 'Dionysus Tier' 'Hermes Tier' Notes 'Victors and Escapees Count' * Zeus = 1 Victor (Ashlynn) * Poseidon = 1 Victor (Oceania) * Hades = 2 Victors (Alexandria and Katarina) * Athena = 1 Victor/Escapee (Jayda) * Artemis = 2 Victors (Lucius and Vanna) 'Tierless Tributes' These tributes are not included in any of the tiers for a specific reason. *Hodor (Reason: Troll tribute) *Gretchen Wieners (Reason: Troll tribute) Template 'Infoboxes' WARNING: Please do not steal the following infoboxes or there will be serious consequences. Category:Unfinished Category:The Targaryen of District 4